grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lire's Hero
Lire's Hero is the Epilogue of Shadow' series. The Milletian, Shadow, intends to protect Lire at all costs, even in death. Note: There are only monsters in the third room, but the second has arrows flying. You have to survive for 7 minutes while an endless stream of enemies come forth. Also, an NPC Lire (Crossbowman) (Wearing Nova Armor) is there to support BUT, you have to keep her alive or the entire mission while fail. After the 7 minutes are up, Dawn's Blade is executed to finish off the remains. During the event, it gets dark and cold as a Campfire is suggested. Lire volunteers to get the wood, while Shadow goes with her. After getting the wood, Dark Anmon Guards and Skeleton Archers attack them out of the blue. They fight back heavily, tiring out. Eventually, Shadow finishes the job. With all the foes gone, and both so tired, they cuddle in peace and happiness. Map Monsters *Dark Anmon Guard *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Archer Boss Dialogue Beginning (Soundtrack) Shadow: Hmmm... It's getting pretty dark, we gotta start making a campfire... Lire: Well I'll start gathering the firewood~! Shadow: Hey, I'll come with you. It's dangerous to walk alone. *Comes with her* Lire: Oh sure Shadow~ 2nd Room (While two travel in the dark woods) Lire: It's kind of hard to see, it's too dark... Shadow: *creates a Firebolt as light* Better? Lire: Yeah I guess... But what if get lost or get separated? Shadow: *Holds her hand* If we hold hands we won't get divided. Lire: *Blushes* (Oh wow~! Me and Shadow are holding hands~! <3) Shadow: Well this looks like a good spot to gather some firewood.....*looks at Lire* Um, you can let go my hand now... Lire: Oh... right! *Sweatdrop* (Lire and Shadow gathered enough firewood and decided to head back to the camp) Lire: You sure we need all of this? Shadow: "A well fed fire, is a happy fire", no? Lire: Yeah. You're right. *She notices Shadow just stopped* Hey Shadow what's- (Soundtrack) Shadow: *He turns to her quick* LIRE GET DOWN! Gah! *He rushes up to her and knocks out an arrow that was coming at her with his dagger* Lire: SHADOW! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Shadow: We're getting sniped! We have to get out of these woods, the enemy has the advantage here! Need to find an open field, come on! *He takes Lire's hand and runs* Lire: Gah! 3rd Room Lire: *Looks behind her* Looks like we're up against Anmon Guards too! (They ran to an open field they look towards the woods and they realized they're outnumbered by an army) Lire: Holy- *Takes out her Crossbows* Well let's get ready for this! Shadow: *Takes out his Gladius* Here they come! (Soundtrack) (The two forces clash against each other) Lire: Quick Shot! BEAT RUSH! Shadow: Flame Blade! Spark Whirlwind! (After several minutes of survival) Lire: *Getting worn out* Dang....*breathing heavily* How many are there?! *She looks down and tries to catch her breath* Shadow: *noticed that the snipers are aiming at Lire* LIRE!!! *rushes up to her as they release their arrows* Dang it! not enough TIME!!! *He teleports infront to cover in front of Lire* GAH! Lire: Huh?! *Notices that Shadow was in front her* SHADOW!!! Shadow: Darn it... *His body is completely covered with arrows* Lire... *turns to her* It seems they're too many of them. *Puts his hand on the sword's handle on his back* you've badly been worn out, let me take care of this. *takes out the arrows on him* Lire: But what about you?! Let me help you! *She rushes to him but she falls down and can't get up due to the fact she's too tried to move on* Shadow: Don't worry...about me... *draws out his Claymore* Can't believe I end up using this again... By the way Lire...you're the first person to see this... (Soundtrack) (As Shadow stands, his blade grows in energy) Shadow: Dawn... Please help me... Dawn: Master! I'll help you! Shadow: *prepares to swing it* Let's get ready Dawn.....(swings it at the enemies) Dawn's Blade!! *as he swings it again and again, unleashing powerful shockwaves* I WILL NOT LET SOMEONE DIE IN FRONT OF MY FACE ONCE AGAIN! (As he wipes out all of them) Shadow: Well...that's all of them... (he falls down, due to excessive spent energy) Lire: Shadow! *runs with her remaining energy left and catches him* Shadow?! You ok?! *as she puts Shadow's head on her lap* Shadow: *opens one eye and smiles* Quiet down, I'm getting some sleep. You don't mind if i decide to take a nap here, right? *his eye close* Lire: *has tears of joy that he's alright* I don't mind~ Thank you, Shadow. *puts her arms around his neck and falls asleep as well* Soundtracks Beginning Ambush! Battle! A Heart of Love